Far Too Many Choices
by LilyHellsing
Summary: A young orphan, Savannah, is forced into the theatre the Cirque is using by several of her peers. She grows up as Crepsley's servant and Mr. Tall's "heir" to the Cirque. Full summary inside. Extended/rewritten.
1. Chapter 1 Extended Version

**Alright, so I was looking through the stories and realized sadly that there weren't many romantic stories involving Crepsley, Tall, or Gavner that wasn't the same fucking thing over and over again – you know, the whole 'my OC replaces Darren' type thing. After a while, one just gets sick of reading that stuff.**

**So I thought, well I'm sure others feel the same way…so why not try something different?**

**Idea: A young orphan, Savannah, is forced into the theatre the Cirque is secretly using by several of her peers. The thirteen year old is shoved into Crepsley's room and hides when she hears two voices; a man in a red cape and a man with dark hair. Once Crepsley, the red caped one, goes to sleep in his coffin and Gavner, the dark haired one, departs, Savannah believes it is safe to run away. While cursing her hateful peers and their trickery, she accidently is spotted by Gavner. **

**Caught by the two vampires and believed to be a vampaneze (her looks are different and considered as such), she finds herself the new ward of the Cirque when their secret slips them.**

**As she grows up with the hand full of freaks – partly a 'servant' to Crepsley since she is under his care – she learns from Crepsley the ways of the vampire. As a human, she is surprised when he offers her a choice: become a vampire or remain herself. Of course, this is complicated when A. Mr. Tall offers her a position of being the next leader in the Cirque to help him out and B. when she finds a handsome man to fall in love with that travels just like the Cirque does.**

**Can Savannah choose between staying with the Cirque, becoming and belonging to Crepsley as a vampire, or being with this handsome young man as his fair wife?**

**Okay, so the very first chapter I posted, I was merely to get the idea out there and get some responses. I received a few, which I am glad about. So I decided to re-write the first chapter…well, not 're-write' entirely but at least make it longer and better!**

* * *

It was far past midnight when Savannah found herself being dragged out of her bed. It wasn't warm; in fact it was almost as cold as the night air. Still, it was semi-soft and had lured her into a deep slumber.

That was why it took her so long to realize she had been dragged out of the shared bedroom, the hall, and out of the orphanage by the sheets of her bed. When she looked up and spotted the navy sky, she began to panic. The thirteen year old sat up only to succeed in being shoved forward away from her sheets.

When the girl stumbled onto the ground, failing to keep her balance, her crimson hair covered her vision briefly. Turning around, she scrambled and stood as quick as she could. Her gaze flickered from the two boys a bit older than her and the two girls about her age. They stared back into her slightly reddened eyes with cruel amusement, the very pair of eyes that had been the reason for such unreasonable hatred.

"Where are we?" She asked with a tone far calmer than she felt.

The four advanced on her slowly which made her feet go backwards, the tips of her long fingernails touching a doorway as she walked into a building. Savannah dare not look behind her for fear that she would be injured by the other orphans. Instead, she kept her gaze on them.

"In a building, idiot." One of the girls pointed out, making the other three snicker.

"Or more specifically," the oldest boy spoke, "in a building that has a lot of freaks hidden away in it. We found you a home!" They all laughed this time. "There's a huge band of freaks here, even a snake boy so you could call him brother!"

"You should thank us!" The youngest girl pointed out, their advance never faulting.

The idea of someone being in this place that she didn't know made Savannah's heart clench. She felt another anxiety attack coming on, especially since she felt a heavy gaze on her – was it possible one of these 'freaks' were watching her? The other four didn't reveal they felt the gaze so perhaps they weren't being studied…or maybe she was imagining it.

"I don't want to be here." Savannah stated coolly, telling the truth. The further she was nudged into the building, the stronger the feeling of being watched came. "I want to leave. Now!" Without waiting for their reply – for surely it would be just cruelty – she tried to run past them.

Instantly they grabbed her and a small fight ensued. Swiftly as it started, it ended for the two males were stronger than her. Grabbing and carrying her, the second boy informed her as they traveled through the building, "They say there's a skeleton that lives running around here. He's so skinny that he looks like one."

"And there's a really tall man that eats children!" The other female snickered as the oldest boy covered Savannah's mouth, muffling any cries.

"And…" the oldest smirked, "…there is a man in a red cape that has a huge, ugly, scary spider – I think she resembles your mother actually. She eats goats and children too!" At hearing Savannah's muffled screech and putting up with her vicious struggle, the four laughed quietly. "And _you _get to meet him!"

Suddenly they opened a door, chilled air hitting her. They tossed her into it and closed the door, their laughter muffled but still loud enough to damage her mentally. Savannah stood and swept her gaze over the place. It had a coffin in the back, cups of red liquid, and a cage with an exotically bright spider in it, among other things. Her own red eyes widened as she turned, pounding her fists on the door. "Guys, guys open up! This isn't funny! Guys open up!" She started to claw at the door this time, her abnormally strong nails doing some damage to the blockage without breaking.

Their taunts, their name callings, their laughter echoed, mocked her as she began to sob. She was beginning to feel trapped and it was a feeling of suffocation. Looking over her shoulder once as her nails dug deeper into the wooden door, she wondered if there was anything or anyone in the coffin. "Please, open up!" She half sobbed, half screamed.

Exactly who lived in this room? It looked terrifying…but who out of the scary cirque they described slept in this room? What if someone was hidden away in here, waiting to eat her?

Suddenly there was silence. Then there were low, rough murmurs in the back, faint. "Let's get out of here!" One of the boys hissed before the sounds of their muffled footsteps disappeared.

"…Guys?" She whispered, all her movement stopped. "Guys? Open up!" Her hiss trembled as badly as her body, snot and tears running down her face. The two voices became louder, hinting that they were going into the room. Turning around, panic lacing in her bloodstream, she spotted a closet and all but dived into it.

Inside was several shirts and pants, all looking very fine and expensive. If she got anything on it, if she left a trail of snot and tears on them, if she ruined any and all…oh she shuddered. For sure she would get in trouble then.

After a moment or so, two males walked in. One was all red; red cape, red pants, red shirt, red hair, and a large scar on the side of his face. He stuck out in the dreary, darkly colored room despite all his red being a dark color, almost a maroon. The other was dressed in a nice purple suit that had few rips in it, his dark hair looking astonishing against his pale skin. From what Savannah could see from the closet, her tears momentarily on hold, the second man had one long pinky nail. Strange…

"I'm telling you, their numbers are growing!" The dark haired one snapped as he drank one of the glasses of crimson liquid. The glass goblet looked so sophisticated, so fine in his grip. It was almost as if he were a rich man at a party. Never had Savannah seem such finery.

The other man sighed. "Even if you are right, Gavner, I am not going to get involved. I would advise you to do the same." He sounded a bit tired, maybe irritated.

"I don't know how I'll ever convince you." The one called Gavner sighed. "Maybe if Seba joined…I'm joking!" There was a pause where the red caped man drank his own crimson liquid. "Larten, we need you. The Generals are scrambling like fools!"

Larten, the red one, spoke firmly, "I have told you before Gavner, I left that life behind long ago. No."

There was a sharp exhale of air, annoyance. "You're impossible!" Gavner rubbed his temples as he paced. "There has to be a way to…"

"No, Gavner. Now, dawn is nearly here. Unless you want to be caught in the sun again, I suggest you leave." Larten bid brief farewell to his friend. When the door shut, he gave a heavy sigh. To Savannah, it sounded like it was full of guilt.

"I suppose you think I should go, do you?" When the lonely Larten suddenly asked, the orphan felt her heart jump to her throat – did he know she was there? Savannah nearly collapsed from relief when he continued, apparently speaking to the scary spider in the cage, "If I do, I might have to leave you with the Cirque…or leave you in the Mountain while I travel."

The one-sided conversation between both strange creatures lasted only a few minutes. It probably would have lasted long had he not been getting ready for bed – yet Savannah saw no bed around.

That was why she was stunned, perhaps even horrified, to see him slip into the coffin. Just as it shut, a new silence landed on the place. It was scary…her heart remained on that fast pace, risking discovery. Could he hear it during the silence, through the coffin?

After a moment of counting, the answer became clear: she was unknown.

The girl started to cry silently from semi-relief, her shoulders trembling just enough to make the clothes on the hangers tremble. Slipping through the closet doors, she tip toed towards the door. Dare she believe she was free?

Which way was the right way? Oh how she cursed those four other orphans. They brought her into this trouble. However, it would be just as fair to say that it was also her red eyes that brought her into this trouble as well.

Pushing aside all thoughts of similar traits, she tried to create a cognitive map. Had she been down that hallway? Yes, she just came from it…perhaps a left. No, definitely a right. Or was it a right, then a right? Or…she cursed quietly, her tears flowing down faster.

It wasn't the self-pitying tears many would see, but the frustrated kind. The thirteen year old was becoming more panicked by each wrong turn, her sobbing choked off by a gasp for air every now and then.

There was a familiar corner – it was one she had clawed at when she was dragged in here. Her tears froze and her sobs died down instantly. Foolishly she wore a small grin, hope filling her body. Her pace sped up into a run until she turned the corner. She was going to be free; she was going to remain alive!

And that was where her mistake was made at.

When she turned, her body collided with one that wore a torn up violet suit. The girl of small statue fell backwards; her already-dirty nightie becoming shredded from the rough and uneven floorboards. Looking up, she gaped for a moment. Shock slowly replaced his expression, then suspicion. He cried out upon spotting her eyes, "Vampaneze!" Instantly her wrist was captured by his cold hand.

"W-What?" She whispered, confusion momentarily taking over. When that moment passed, she realized the man was calling out for Larten. Her heart froze as she began to struggle, unable to even imagine being before the two at the same time. "Let go! Get off!" She cried out with a voice far stronger than she felt.

"What do we have here, Gavner?" Larten questioned as he leaned forward.

"Look at her! She's one of them! She's a vampaneze!" Gavner's hate-filled hiss made Savannah cringe. How many times had she heard that same tone used when people reacted to her appearance at first? It was only bound to get worse as she grew up – if she lived through this, that is.

Suddenly she felt a hand, still cool but not quite as rough, grab her chin. Forced to look up, she gulped to see Larten up close. Without any clothes or closet doors in her way, she could see a scar on his side and a crop of red hair on his head. Her tears flowed freely as he studied her closely. Finally, ever so slowly, his facial expression turned sour. "She _does _have the traits of a vampaneze…but for them to turn one so young? It does not make sense."

"It makes perfect sense, Larten, as I have been telling you all night! They're fighting dirty…and we need to fight back." Gavner insisted.

"I'm not a vampa-whatever!" Savannah finally cried out. "Let me go, please!" In her pointless struggle, she succeeded in getting free from Larten's grip but, sadly, but the other's.

Gavner's eyes searched her and widened slightly when they landed on something. His free hand shot out and grabbed both of hers, his grip intense enough to start cutting off blood flow. "See?! She has nails like them as well…all she is missing is the purple skin."

"Ow, you're hurting me!" She cried out, her vision clouded from a new wave of tears. "Ouch, let go! O-ow!" The more she tried to pull away, the more it hurt. Larten said nothing, did nothing; he just studied her.

Finally he grabbed a fistful of her red hair, pulling her just enough to lock eyes with him. Now she really couldn't move without feeling agony. "Mr. Tall will know why she has come here." In all of this time, that was the last thing either had thought to ask.

Like magic, Mr. Tall appeared before them. He was the tall man covered in red, the one that ate children if the four other orphans had been correct in their teasing. Savannah felt her heart drop and felt the icy hands of death take hold of her. "Yes, Larten?" He asked in a voice deep enough to cause chills.

Larten finally freed Savannah's hair and turned towards his friend. "This girl was found running around…can you see what her purpose is?"

Yet the words fell on deaf ears for Savannah was now consumed by panic. Even though the pain was unbearable from Gavner's grip, the orphan started to scream and fight against him, kicking wildly and trying to bite. The desire to survive was strong for her kicks made Gavner finally release her – or was it the attempted biting that made him so fearful?

Before she could run off, the third man knelt before her and placed his hand under her chin, calming her with just a simple touch. Her body froze, her heart slowly ceasing such pounding, her eyes now open and wide. Her tears, however, continued to fall but silently this time.

"…She was dragged in here unwillingly by four of her acquaintances." The man told the other two. "She's human…an orphan, actually. Thirteen."

Savannah was too numb with a confusing mixture of calmness and fear to respond. She just stood there. Dare she wonder what they were going to do next?

"She's not vampaneze?" Gavner asked a bit sheepishly.

"No. She is human. And this human now knows about us." Larten sighed sharply, clearly not happy with how they (mostly Gavner) had jumped to conclusions. Running a hand through his crop of hair, he studied the girl.

Mr. Tall let go of her, watching as she plopped onto the ground, her legs giving up in their task to hold her up. In her mind, thoughts raced; was she still at Death's door? Or would she be free to leave? Did she want to leave? Either way she had a bad situation. Then again, judging by Larten's tone, she suspected she had accidently been told some deep, dark secret that might cost her life to keep silent. She wanted to plead to be free, but she stopped.

"Keep her here." Tall suggested suddenly, causing both males to look surprised. "Savannah," the fact that he knew her name sent a tremble down her body, "would you like to join the Cirque?"

"W-What would I have to do?" She asked, her throat raw from crying so much in such a short amount of time.

"You would have to travel with us, far away from the orphanage. You would have to help set up and take down things for the show…befriend people here, be protected, have a 'roof' over your head, food in your stomach, clothes on your back." Mr. Tall listed all she wanted to hear and more. It was almost like he read her mind!

Trying to stand by herself, wondering if she was even able to, the girl asked shakily, "A-And I won't be killed…right? Or..eaten?"

This made all three look surprised. "Of course not!" Larten exclaimed, obviously still wondering if she was somehow half-vampaneze.

"…Then…then yes, I would like to join." Savannah nodded.

* * *

**Next chapter: Savannah tries to adapt and process what had happened and its aftermath. She sees a show from the back, noticing the four other orphans: justice time!!! Oblivious to the fact that Larten and Gavner are vampires, though they think she knows, she searches around Larten's room and gets caught. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to those who reviewed!**

**I'm planning, later in the story, to have Gavner take Savannah along to visit that one human woman he is in love with…can't recall her name for now but yeah. Should be a cute/sad chapter.**

* * *

A couple of hours had passed. Within that time limit, Savannah had been allowed to clean up, to change, to have a small meal, and was now tired. The three men debated on where she should sleep. While Gavner, who insisted on staying longer, said she should sleep in a room where one another was watching her, Larten insisted she sleep in a tent with Evra. Mr. Tall, however, won by saying that in her fragile state, she should stay in his room and rest while he and the rest prepared for their last show that night.

When Savannah entered his room, she was trembling. Would he eat her? Or had the orphans been cruel? Licking her lips, she looked around. Everything looked…normal. A bit messy but overall, alright. When a small cot was placed on the ground, she nearly jumped – Mr. Tall was behind her. Looking up cautiously, she tried not to panic and asked, "A-And I'll be in here alone?"

"Yes. No one comes into my tent without my permission." He confirmed, watching her semi-relax. "Rest…I will wake you when it is night again." The man paused as he started to leave. "Oh, and a member of the Cirque said you may borrow this." In his hand was a long shirt, a nightgown of sorts. When she took it, she thanked him quietly and changed as soon as he left. When she hit the pillow, she was out.

While the orphan slept, Crepsley and Purl spoke in hushed voices not too far away. It was daytime which meant they had to be confined to either inside a room or in the shadows, which was risky. "She has to be related to a vampaneze somehow." Gavner pointed out. "How else would she look like that?"

"There must be an explanation for it…as to the long nails; anyone can have them if they are patient enough." Larten pointed out, not too fond of diving head first like his friend.

"But for those nails to be thick and strong like hers? No human can have that! And what about her eyes? That's what concerns me the most!"

A sigh left Larten's lips. "Yes, that also concerns me. We will have to gain her trust before we ask her." Before Gavner could speak, his friend said sternly, "We cannot force her into answering our questions. Not since she will be traveling with us and the Cirque for a while. As it is, I believe she is more traumatized than she has let on from you."

"From us, from finding out we're vampires." Purl tried to correct him. When the man glared, he shrugged. "Alright, from me."

"I believe she is also troubled from _how _she got here. Hibernius had mentioned something about four orphans forcing her here…it might be smart to talk to her about it." Larten added.

"Yes…but for now, I'd like to get some sleep."

"As would I since I, unlike you, will be the one performing tonight."

* * *

Savannah found herself staring at a wall when she woke up. The window behind her that was half-covered hinted it was evening. The bed she lay on was soft though firm, a hint that she was laying on a cot. Though the air around her was freezing cold, she was warm under the blankets.

There was someone near by in the same room. Someone was in there with her. And although she didn't feel their eyes on her, she still felt uncomfortable. When the girl pushed herself up, an unexpected stab of pain went through her arms.

A sharp cry left her as she fell back onto her side, her wrists pulsing. When she looked down at them, she shuddered – there were large bruises, totally black and blue, on her wrists in shape of a hand. Unfortunately the pain wouldn't subside. Looking over at the person across the room, she was surprised to see Mr. Tall. What was surprising was, not that fact that he was in his room, but that he was sitting on the ground looking like he was near death.

When he opened his eyes to spot her, the room suddenly warmed up. "There is some balm for bruises if you need it." He told her, having seen the markings while she slept.

It took her a moment to sit up without the use of her hands. Without her consent, they had begun to shake from the slight agony. "Please." She nodded. As he got it, she asked, "Mr. Tall…I…"

"You are still unsure if your life is safe with us. And you want to know what has become of Gavner and Larten." He said for her, sensing her thoughts. When she nodded slowly, he explained, "Savannah, the Cirque is full of freaks that consider themselves part of a large family. Although the way you 'dropped in' is unorthodox, you are more than welcome here. I don't know what those orphans told you about us, but chances are, they were lying." He had been kind enough not to invade her mind that much.

"A-and of Larten and…Gavner?" It was no secret that the latter of the two scared her the most.

Mr. Tall took the time to place her fingertips on the wrist that had the hand holding the jar. Gently smearing the balm on the bruised wrist, noticing her sharp intake of air, he answered, "They are both asleep. They should wake up soon…we have our last show and Larten performs in it. Gavner will be in the audience watching. Perhaps you would like to join the audience?" He paused. "Unless you get scared easily."

As if it had been a challenge, Savannah proclaimed sharply, "I don't get scared easily! Ouch!" She hissed when she had moved accidently against his hand, the bruise incredibly sensitive. "But just the same…I'd rather be backstage."

"Alright." He nodded and finished both wrists, pausing to pull out some bandages. He placed them around her wrists, ensuring the balm would stay on. "Follow me…I fear everyone will be preparing for the show so you won't be able to meet them until after. You may roam the grounds but please stay nearby…it is dangerous."

For who, she wondered? For you? For me? For Gavner and Larten?

Pushing away those thoughts, she nodded and changed into another outfit that some member had given her. By the time she had finished dressing, which took twice as long since she was trying to be gentle with her damaged wrists, Mr. Tall had departed. Slightly relieved yet missing his presence, she stepped outside the room and looked around.

As she traveled through the halls, she listened to the faint sounds of people laughing, rushing, and talking. Part of her longed to be part of that while the other part wanted to just hide.

And hide she did…in the room she had been tossed into the night before.

Savannah looked around at the room with calmness this time. Without panic or fear, she took in more details this time. The coffin was open to reveal its owner wasn't there. Inside was lined with silk and cotton, a comfortable looking 'bed'. Next to it was a table with a small book along with some paper, probably money. The creepy spider she had seen last night was on the same table, half covered with a piece of cloth. The closet she had hidden in was half open, the clothes looking undisturbed.

When she reached out to pull the cloth away, Savannah's forearm was grabbed. Jumping nearly a foot in the air, she looked up to see the two vampires. Instantly she felt the blood drain from her face. Licking her lips, she stared at them as the holder, Larten, studied her wrists. Clearly by the glare he gave Gavner, they had discussed her before.

"…Please let go." She whispered when a minute had passed.

"If you were to get close enough for Madame Octa to bite you, you would die." Larten warned as he let go of her forearm. "I would suggest that you do not try that again."

Her eyes widened – hadn't Mr. Tall said she would be safe? "Oh…I'm sorry."

Before the dark haired man could speak, Crepsley beat him to it, "What are you doing in my room?" He had a tone of patience, of calmness. It would have relaxed the girl had Gavner not been glaring.

Looking down in hopes to hide her eyes, the reason he hated her probably, she mumbled, "I didn't know where else to go…I mean, I don't want to be in anyone's way while they're preparing for the show…and I assumed this was a place to be. That I knew of."

"And the reason you were trying to take the spider?" Gavner finally broke his silence.

"I am not a thief!" Savannah exclaimed so harshly, so suddenly that all three looked stunned. "I just wanted to see her."

"She is quite stunning, is she not?" Crepsley nodded, taking hold of the cage. "Here, come with me and I will lead you to the backstage."

"It is better," Gavner spoke suddenly, "if she were sitting in the audience with me." When the girl's horrified expression made Crepsley about to question why, the vampire continued, "If the spider were to get loose…" he let his sentence trail, letting whatever thoughts fill his friend.

"Yes…I suppose you are right." Larten agreed. "Savannah," her name sounded so strange leaving his lips, "for your own safety, you will sit next to Gavner during the performance."

* * *

Next chapter: Can anyone guess why the room had been so cold and why Mr. Tall was sitting like that when Savannah first woke up? Hint hint! Okay, NOW we get to the "justice" of those four orphans during the show.


End file.
